helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
MY BOY
|type = Single |artist = Buono! |album = We are Buono! |released = April 29, 2009 May 13, 2009 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 15:24 |label = |producer = Takigawa Hiroshi |Last = co・no・mi・chi 6th Single (2009) |Next = Take It Easy! 8th Single (2009) }} MY BOY is Buono!'s 7th single. The single was released on April 29, 2009 in two editions: regular and limited. The Single V was released on May 13, 2009. The title track was used as the 3rd ending theme of the anime Shugo Chara!! Doki—. The single reached #7 on the Oricon charts and sold 23,621 copies. The single V reached #4 on the Oricon charts and sold 4,874 copies. Tracklist CD #MY BOY #Warp! (ワープ!) #MY BOY (Instrumental) #Warp! (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング) Single V #MY BOY (Music Clip) #MY BOY (Close-up Ver.) #MY BOY (Dance Shot Ver.) #PV Satsuei Making (PV撮影メイキング) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Single Information ;MY BOY *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Guitars, and Bass: Nishikawa Susumu *Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Chorus: marron *Dance Choreography: Nishida Issei"西田プロジェクト・振付作品 " (in Japanese). Nishida Project (via YouTube). *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;Warp! *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Kinoshita Yoshiyuki *Piano: QuinN *Rhythm Programming: Uezu Ryoji *Synthesizer Programming: K.OBA *Chorus: marron Concert Performances ;MY BOY *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Rock'n Buono! 2 *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono! 3~ *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono! 4~ *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamada Ichigo *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" - Kamikokuryo Moe *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Suzuki Airi ;Warp! *Rock'n Buono! 2 *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono! 3~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono! 4~ *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *Buono! Festa 2016 *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Single Ranking Total reported sales: 23,621 ;Single V Total reported sales: 4,784 Trivia *This is the second Buono! single to have a full English name, the first being Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!. *The music video was filmed at Lockheart Castle in Gunma Prefecture.zush. "There you have seen that before." Berryz Kobo International. References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived) **Single V: Hello! Project (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: MY BOY, Warp! cs:MY BOY Category:2009 Singles Category:Buono! Singles Category:English Name Single Category:Shugo Chara! Themes Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2009 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs